A conventional air-conditioning apparatus performs an operation in which a cooling operation and a heating operation are performed at the same time in load side units connected to a heat source unit (heat source side unit), (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In such an air-conditioning apparatus, a channel is switched so that an outdoor heat exchanger serves as a condenser or a condenser depending on a required cooling or heating load, and supply of refrigerant to a load side unit is switched by a relay unit.